<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Not to Love by oneoneandone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721138">Nothing Not to Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone'>oneoneandone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneoneandone/pseuds/oneoneandone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Emily can’t be trusted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Not to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It should be strange, meeting up with all their old teammates and friends, but it’s not. One year after their last big win, and the team looks so different, so much younger than they ever remember it being. The rookies are the captains now, leaders that they guided and molded, chastised and cheered. And as they sit in the stands for their first ever USWNT match since they hung up their own jerseys, surrounded by the women who are as close to them as family, Lindsey and Emily feel their hearts fill, bursting with pride.</p><p>The team wins, of course. They never expected anything less, and when the whistle blows and the score line is final at 3-1, Emily turns to her partner, eyes sparkling with happy tears, and kisses her to the cheers of an entire stadium. And maybe it feels for a moment like it’s all just for them.</p><p>It’s the after party where things get a little complicated. And Lindsey watches as Emily takes her fourth shot of the hour and knows, it’s time to make the rounds, time to say their goodbyes. Time to take Emily home.</p><p>“Hey, baby,” she comes up behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist and nuzzling into her neck, “I’m tired, maybe we can head out?” But it’s an hour, and several more drinks, before they manage to finish the rounds, say their goodbyes to everyone.</p><p>And there’s a moment, as Emily drapes herself over Rose in some comic reenactment of a contested tackle that still neither of them have gotten over in the three years since it had happened, when Kelley comes up next to Lindsey, taking her arm and giving it a squeeze. “She’s out of practice,” their old friend grins, and Lindsey gives her a distracted <em>hmmm? </em>as they watch.</p><p>“There was a time when Emily could have gone shot for shot with any of us,” Kelley teases, “and had most of us under the table, including you.” Kelley stroked over the fine baby hairs of the weeks-old baby boy asleep against her chest, “And sometimes me. But you’re going strong tonight while your girl is clearly about eight sheets to the wind. You’ve made her soft.” Her laugh is quiet, but loving, and Lindsey hip checks her gently.</p><p>“Well, you would know better than anyone how out of shape retirement can make you,” Lindsey grins, and looks Kelley up and down with a pointed gaze.</p><p>Kelley laughs, and bumps her right back. “Oh, fuck you,” she swears, but her eyes are smiling. “My body is bouncing right back. I’m even hotter than I was before this one, and my boobs are majestic.” She emphasizes the last word, winking over at her wife across the room.</p><p>Lindsey wants to laugh, but there’s something in her expression that catches Kelley’s attention. “Linds—?”</p><p>She takes a deep breath, eyes locked on Emily across the bar. “Her stamina is still the best out of anyone here,” Lindsey tells her with a smile. “It’s just that she’s had two for every drink the rest of you all have had.” And when Kelley looks at her, a lightbulb practically appearing over her head, Lindsey nods. “It’s too early to say anything really, but if everyone saw me turning down drinks, it would get out sooner than we wanted. So Emily’s brilliant idea was that she’s just drink for both of us.”</p><p>There’s a loud cackle of laughter from where Emily and Rose are now practically wrestling on the floor of the bar, and Lindsey rolls her eyes. “She came up with a plan where she would ask me to hold her empty glass for some reason, and then come back and take my full one. I don’t think she anticipated Megan demanding everyone do shots though.”</p><p>And Kelley just laughs, throwing her head back in pure amusement. “Oh, that idiot. Of course Megan was going to demand shots. She always demands shots. That’s her entire MO.”</p><p>They might have continued talking, but the noise from across the room gets louder, and Lindsey sighs. “I really need to take her back to the hotel,” she turns to their friend, their teammate. “This—nobody else knows, you know?” And Kelley nods, because she does.</p><p>“Your secret is safe with me,” she assures the younger woman. “But when you need advice, you know I’m just a phone call away. Especially if it’s sex stuff,” Kelley grinned. “I’m still on the no-fly list so I’ve got to get my jollies vicariously for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>At that, Lindsey snorts, and goes to collect her partner, assuring Emily that, yes, indeed, they will see Mal and Rose and Sam and everyone else again at brunch tomorrow.</p><p>“But why do we have to go,” Emily whines a little as she helps her into her coat, Lindsey doing up the buttons when Emily’s fumbling fingers can’t quite do them herself.</p><p>Lindsey kisses her on the tip of her nose. “Because, my love,” she whispers, kissing over her eyelids, amused at how hard it is for Emily to keep them open at the moment. “You’re not that great at keeping a secret under the best of conditions. But this drunk? You’re the worse.” And she brushes a wisp of hair away from her partner’s eyes.</p><p>Emily’s response is a snort and a scowl. “Can too keep a secret,” she pouts. But Lindsey presses a finger to her lips.</p><p>“Please,” the taller woman says, holding the door open and helping Emily out into the chill of the night, “ten more minutes and you would have been spilling all your beans.”</p><p>At that, Emily smiles wide, and Lindsey recognizes her mistake.</p><p>“My bean,” the blonde whispers, something like awe in her voice, and the younger woman knows exactly what’s going to happen next. And she’s not disappointed. Emily drops to her knees, somewhat shakily, and rests her head against Lindsey’s flat belly.</p><p>“Hey there, bean,” Emily presses her ear against Lindsey, as if she could hear the steady racing thrum of a heartbeat there. “It’s your mom,” and Lindsey would blush at the embarrassing scene Emily is making if she weren’t so in love with this woman, if she didn’t find it so absolutely fucking endearing, how completely in love Emily is already with their baby.</p><p>“—and your mama’s gonna take me home and I’m gonna rock her world so you just close your itty-bitty eyes and go right to sleep so I—“</p><p>“Okay,” Lindsey laughs and pulls her up, “that’s enough of that.” She wraps an arm around Emily’s waist and carefully walks them both to the car while Emily waxes poetic about her plans to ravish her baby mama once they get home. But Lindsey doesn’t stop her, even though she knows their night is far likelier to end with Emily flat on her back, snoring like a rusty buzzsaw.</p><p>She loves this woman with all her heart. Loves the family they’re just beginning to grow.</p><p>“Come on,” Lindsey whispers into Emily’s hair, “let’s get you home and hydrated, and a couple of aspirin in you. And then we’ll see if you can last long enough to feel me up a little before you pass out.”</p><p>Emily just smiles happily, perfectly content. “Today was a good day,” she leans into the taller woman, stretching up to kiss her cheek.</p><p>And Lindsey can’t do anything but agree.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“kissing girls,” Grady</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>